Wait
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: Ichigo is preoccupied at a critical moment and Uryuu can't understand how anything more interesting than actual sex could be on TV. Since he absolutely does not appreciate being ignored, he'll just have to get creative about his revenge.


Title: Wait

Pairing: Ichigo & Uryuu

Rating: T

Warnings: sexual situations, innuendo, some language, established relationship

Summary: Ichigo is preoccupied at a critical moment and Uryuu can't understand how anything more interesting than actual sex could be on TV. Since he absolutely does not appreciate being ignored, he'll just have to get creative about his revenge.

AN: This is a very late prompt filled for kimmy cakes

* * *

The persistent pulse of his overheating blood wakes Uryuu from an afternoon nap. Residual images from a particularly vivid dream spin wildly behind blinking eyes as he sits up. Uryuu's breaths come quick and short and he immediately knows why. Lightly biting his lip, he pushes the blanket back and confirms an uncomfortably intense state of arousal due to the pesky dreams featuring his boyfriend and housemate.

Uryuu sets a palm on his erection and groans as it twitches at the attention. A few rough strokes away from relief, it would be simpler just to take care of it himself. On the other hand, it's always a lot more fun with another participant...Never mind that they enjoyed a rigorous bout of morning sex mere hours ago. It's not unusual for them to attack each other several times in one day, after all, as time and stamina allows.

Pulling on his robe to be slightly less obvious about it, Uryuu pads down the hall towards the sound of their TV in the living room. Ichigo sits sprawled on the couch sipping a canned coffee with eyes glued to the screen. Uryuu barely spares a passing glance at which show is playing—possibly some kind of sport—but walks straight over and perches on the sofa.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?" he grunts without looking at Uryuu.

"Come to bed."

"What? It's like, three o'clock. Weren't you just taking a nap?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm awake now, aren't I?"

"So it's my turn? I don't need a nap, Uryuu." Still not getting it, Ichigo sits forward in his seat as a rush of noise blares from the speakers. He grins and shouts at the program, "Yes! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"If you don't want to do it in a bed, I suppose the couch will work this time..." Uryuu tries his best sultry voice, though by now he can tell Ichigo is not really paying attention. "Won't be the first time."

"Huh?"

"Take responsibility for what you've done to me, Ichigo," he leans closer to murmur. "It's your fault I'm in this state."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you." Glancing at Uryuu for a few seconds, he starts to look away and does a double-take as he finally gets it. "Oh. You're turned-on?"

"You were molesting me in my dream again," he confirms, scooting in to kiss the side of his neck. "That one where you're using that thing on my—"

"Holy shit! Did that just happen?"

Startled at the outburst, Uryuu rocks back to see his focus has returned to the TV once more. Irritation colors his next words bolder than he intends.

"Do you want to watch this show or do you want to fuck me?"

That gets his attention. Ichigo flashes widened eyes at him and Uryuu takes advantage of the opening, pulling him into a fierce kiss that reflects both his frustration and his lust. His boyfriend reluctantly jumps on board, reciprocating with less zeal. Uryuu rolls to his knees and swings one to the other side of Ichigo's right thigh, settling into his lap with a small satisfied moan. Hands fall warmly at his waist and Uryuu is really starting to get into it when he notices that Ichigo still isn't. His kiss is steadily becoming less fervent. Although his fingers grip loosely over Uryuu's shirt, they aren't moving. Ichigo isn't even breathing harder yet.

Breaking the kiss with a resonant smack, he catches Ichigo peeking around his head to monitor the team's progress in spite of what they're supposed to be doing in the real world.

"Just give me a few minutes, okay? I really want to watch the end of the game, Uryuu," he has the gall to request with a guilty lilt to his voice. "Just wait."

"When is it over?" asks Uryuu while he resumes his place beside instead of atop him.

"Twenty minutes...?" Ichigo tries with a dubious wince. "Maybe thirty."

"You expect me to sit here with a hard-on and wait thirty minutes so you can finish watching this show?" The dangerously flat tone brooks no argument and Ichigo grimaces as he starts to shake his head. But it's too late. "Since when are you more interested in watching this crap than fooling around with your lover? Are you that bored with me?"

"Of course not, Uryuu!" Sighing, he rubs a hand over his face before gesturing to the screen. "I've been waiting for this match all week. Given how much we screw each other, do you really think I'm losing interest in you?"

"Well, no, I suppose not..." Uryuu mutters. Some of his anger ebbs, but most of it holds firm. "But it's not like you to turn down sex. Ever. If anything, I'm the one telling you to slow down."

"That's because everything about you turns me on," growls Ichigo with a sly grin. Uryuu smirks back for about three seconds until he adds, "Just not right now."

He turns back to the TV and gets right back into the game, that eager light to his eyes that he normally gets when something truly marvelous is happening to him. Like when Uryuu is sucking him off. A handful of seconds' contemplation later, Uryuu is sliding to the floor in front of Ichigo and reaching for his belt buckle. He licks his lips when Ichigo eyes him with a stunned expression. The grip that stops him before he can even begin makes Uryuu scowl.

"Seriously, Ichigo?"

"Wait," he practically pleads. "Just wait."

But Uryuu is already done waiting. He throws Ichigo's hands from his and jumps to a stand before stomping out of the room. Hearing Ichigo call his name doesn't keep him from slamming the bedroom door and fuming about the rejection. It doesn't matter to Uryuu why he was turned down, just that he was, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit.

How many times had he put aside his all-important notes while studying throughout university because Ichigo was horny? How many times did he indulge in a frantic, semi-public quickie because Ichigo couldn't wait until they got back home? How many times has he allowed Ichigo to wake him up in the middle of the night because 'Uryuu's scent makes him crazy'?

Yet the one time Uryuu gets a little pushy, Ichigo wants to push back.

Thinking about their school days gives him an idea. Back then, when Ichigo was as oblivious to romance as a healthy teenage male could possibly be, Uryuu had to be creative about expressing his newfound feelings. It's not as if he could walk up and confess to the boy after years of arguing and rivalry. Especially since he didn't even know whether Ichigo could like him in the same way.

It started with a few questions full of hidden context. Increased casual touching and even a smile here or there. Uryuu took cues from observing the girls in their class and tried to flirt. He got bolder and found more reasons to spend time together, more excuses to pat his shoulder or brush something out of his hair. It felt foolish at the time, but the baffled looks on Ichigo's face made it all worth it

No matter what he tried, Uryuu wasn't getting through. For the longest time, he wasn't sure if he was confusing Ichigo because he was doing this courting thing wrong or his advances were unwelcome and Ichigo was too disturbed by them to confront him. There were many times he almost gave up entirely. He persevered, however, and eventually broke past the ice.

Uryuu still remembers the night a miracle finally happened.

During their first year of university, Uryuu was on the verge of a depression that was bound to result in him quitting this mission for good. Losing contact with the few friends he had and feeling overwhelmed by the extra courses he insisted on taking. Frustrated with the way things were headed in his life. All he wanted to do was focus on passing his classes while pretending he didn't care about anything else.

Ichigo found him falling asleep over his books in the library one night.

They hadn't spoken all semester because Uryuu was bitter about his failure to seduce Ichigo over the course of nearly two years. Even looking at him upset Uryuu by then; he was ready to throw in the towel. To put his willpower and wit towards other endeavors. Leave his unrequited first love behind as a painful memory. Then Ichigo found him and, thinking he was asleep, sat quietly beside Uryuu for a while. He played along, feigning sleep to see what Ichigo would do.

Soft as rustling leaves, Ichigo had murmured to him with no intention to be heard. He told Uryuu he missed him and that he resented the distance that had grown between them. Ichigo apologized. One simple word so full of feeling it was all that needed to be said. His fingers skated feather-light across Uryuu's cheek with no intention of waking him. But the gesture was too powerful to ignore. He opened his eyes and Ichigo shrank back with a gasp, so Uryuu drew him back in with a kiss.

The real challenge came after.

Neither of them had done much in the way of expressing physical desire with anyone before. A pair of prudish weirdos in a sea of experienced peers. Reaching a point where they felt comfortable with each other's naked bodies was difficult. Once again Uryuu's creativity and intellect won out in the end, weeks and weeks of provocative words, poses, and caresses later.

Uryuu snaps out of his reminiscing with a fully-formed plan ready to implement. His boyfriend wants him to 'wait'? He wants to promote patience and selflessness? Uryuu has done more than his share of waiting! Instead, he will show Ichigo why it's never a good idea to piss off a Quincy. He won't be able to so much as look at Uryuu without springing an instant erection after he's done with him!

* * *

Ichigo bursts through the bedroom door over half an hour later. He finds Uryuu standing at the dresser casually buttoning a shirt with efficient movements. The mild look on his face seems to stop whatever Ichigo was about to say until he rethinks it.

"I guess you're not in the mood anymore?"

"Not so much."

"Are you still pissed?" When Uryuu doesn't answer, Ichigo sidles up behind him and wraps arms around to draw him against his chest. Ichigo nuzzles into his hair and murmurs an apology that makes Uryuu sigh. "I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want tonight, okay? You call the shots."

Ichigo's nuzzling turns to warm kisses behind his ear and down his neck. His fingers spread across Uryuu's chest and slide lower. Teeth nibble at his lobe while those hands begin to breach the hem of his slacks.

"I have a meeting," he vaguely replies, slipping from the loose hold to grab his wallet. "I'll probably miss dinner, so don't wait for me."

"Uryuu, wait a second! Are you really that mad about it?"

"About what?"

Open mouth closing into a scowl, Ichigo follows him down the hall towards the front door. Just as Ichigo takes a breath to complain some more, Uryuu 'accidentally' drops his keys. He bends over slowly, keeping his legs straight, and plucks them from the floor with an exaggerated motion that showcases his digital dexterity. Rising up in a smooth arch with his fringe falling across his slatted eyes, Uryuu glances at Ichigo with a sultry gleam as he shakes it back. Ichigo's mouth has fallen open again. He shuts it with a click.

"Uryuu—"

"See you later," he breathes, punctuating it with a tiny smirk.

"Wait, damn it!"

The door snicks shut in Ichigo's face. Stage one complete.

It's late when he finally makes it home. Embroiled in work for the past several hours, Uryuu has forgotten all about his plan to mercilessly tease Ichigo as punishment for daring to refuse sex earlier. It all comes rushing back when he sees his boyfriend once again lounging in front of the TV. Muttering internally, he walks into the kitchen and scrounges in the fridge for a snack. His mood improves dramatically when he spots a certain bowl towards the back.

Ichigo looks up and cautiously greets him as he sits. Obviously still unsure about whether Uryuu has forgiven him yet, which he hasn't. Uryuu slides off his glasses and sets them on the table before pushing his hair back out of his face. He then proceeds to suck juice from a chilled kiwi slice while pretending to watch the colorful comedic sitcom. Those brown eyes stay trained on him as he finishes that piece and moves on to nibbling a large strawberry. It takes him half a dozen dainty bites to finish the ripe berry. Licking red from the edge of his mouth, Uryuu hears a wisp of a moan beside him. He doesn't bother hiding his amusement, playing it off as enjoying the program.

A narrow chunk of melon goes next. Uryuu laps at it like a lollipop before sucking the tip in between sugar-slick lips. It disappears to be smoothly crunched by his teeth. He takes a fat grape and rubs it slowly along his lower lip as if in deep thought about something. Then he holds it between his teeth and lets his tongue flick up against it. Another groan and Uryuu turns his head with an innocently raised eyebrow. Ichigo is staring hard, half-lidded eyes and bitten lip proving his naughty interest in Uryuu's show.

"Did you want some fruit, Ichigo?"

"Only if you feed it to me," he rasps back in a voice gone hoarse with need, "Preferably with your mouth."

"That's unsanitary," Uryuu huffs and goes back to 'watching' the TV.

Accepting the brush-off for now, Ichigo snorts but keeps ogling as Uryuu continues his meal. Hearing Ichigo's breaths start to pick up brings a mischievous glint to his eyes. Finally, he lifts a whole banana and peels it open. Half of it goes into his mouth at once, only to slide steadily back out on a pleased hum. He kisses the sweet tip of it and does the whole thing all over again.

Ichigo slaps it out of his hand. Uryuu hears it thud to the floor but he can't see it because his mouth is being molested by a hot tongue.

"Now I know you're doing it on purpose!" Ichigo momentarily breaks away to accuse. "Fucking _tease_."

The wet noises of their kissing easily drowns out all generic sitcom laughter. It's been a while since they made out like they've just been apart for months. Uryuu is almost distracted enough to lose sight of his goal, but not quite. He pushes against Ichigo's chest to disengage with a sloppy smack.

"Actually, I'm very tired. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Yeah, okay," he eagerly agrees, getting up to follow him to bed.

"To _sleep_ , Ichigo," Uryuu snaps and pushes him back down to the couch. "Feel free to stay right here and finish your show."

The look on his face at that is priceless. Uryuu strides down the hall feeling like a sly fox as he plots his next move.

* * *

He wakes up before Ichigo the next morning and uses the time to shower. It's Saturday so they don't have work but they usually spend the time taking care of chores they can't do during the week. Sometimes Ichigo visits his family or volunteers at various places around town. Uryuu likes to design clothes as a side-job and hobby. But no matter what they always make it a point to have dinner together every Saturday night. He's already scheming for it.

In the meantime, Uryuu thought up a great way to pass an hour of the morning as soon as Ichigo wakes up. He doesn't even have to wait long seeing as he barges in before Uryuu makes it out of the bathroom. Normally the first thing he does is head for the toilet, like most people, but Ichigo catches Uryuu combing his hair with one hand and holding his towel with the other. Just that quickly they're making out again.

"You have morning breath," Uryuu disdainfully grumbles as an excuse to pull away after a while, even though it's not true. "Meet me in the living room when you're clean. I need your help with a project before you go visit your sisters."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll want to."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow but doesn't argue when Uryuu shuts the door from the other side. By the time he reemerges damp and smelling fresh as spring, Uryuu has gathered his supplies and started organizing them. A major part of his job involves coming up with outfits that go well together in addition to individual pieces. Sometimes he needs a second opinion for his more creative combinations. That's one reason his prototypes are typically sewn to his size, so he can try them on and see how they look on a real person. Of course, he tends to use actual women for his female designs, lacking the necessary curves to fill them. Usually.

Maybe that's why Ichigo walks into the room and stops dead upon spotting him in a frilly pink ballroom dress. Uryuu bursts into silent giggles at the look on his face.

"What the hell are you wearing, Uryuu?"

"Don't you like it? I was told it's flattering to my complexion."

"You look like a 'Pretty in Pink' fanboy gone horribly wrong." Shaking his head with a grin of his own, Ichigo turns him around and unzips the back. "Please take it off."

"Aren't you bossy lately?" he quips without heat as he lets Ichigo push it from his shoulders and down his hips, leaving him standing only in his underwear amidst a fluffy ring of rose. "What do you have against gowns? You know this is one of my most popular designs."

"It's a beautiful dress but it doesn't suit you. No, you need something elegant, like a satin red number that complements your slender height."

Since Uryuu can't tell if he's messing with him or being serious, he merely shrugs and picks up his next number. A pair of dark blue slacks with an embroidered sleeveless shirt. He pulls the fabric over his limbs slowly, appreciating the feeling of high quality thread as well as the way Ichigo's eyes follow his movements. The hem's deep V shows off the definition of his chest without looking too trashy to be worn in daylight.

"What about this one?"

Gently guiding him in a slow circle by the hips, Ichigo smirks in approval. He hooks thumbs into the waistband and jerks the hem down a couple of inches to expose the beginnings of another kind of V. Uryuu narrows his eyes in feigned annoyance when those thumbs lightly trace the bared lines.

"Perfect."

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind." With a quick shove, he banishes Ichigo to the sofa to keep him from getting ahead of himself. "Sit and watch."

"Now who's bossy?"

The way he makes it sound like an invitation sends a happy shiver down Uryuu's spine. Ignoring that, he shimmies out of one outfit and into another. White summer shorts and a thin colorful tank top for his beach wear collection. Uryuu bends over to grab a matching hat with absolutely no ulterior motives this time, but it has the same effect as yesterday. A pleased hum gets his attention and Ichigo is staring at his ass when Uryuu glances back at him. He gives a little wiggle to make him eagerly lean forward.

"Is it too revealing?" he straightens to ask, tipping the hat brim down to give him a mysterious air. "Perhaps the shorts should be a little longer."

"No," croaks Ichigo, vehemently shaking his head. "Nope. Keep them just like that."

Uryuu tugs off the shirt around the hat and unzips the front of his shorts like he's going to change again. Then he 'trips' at the last minute and falls right into Ichigo's lap, eliciting a startled sound from his boyfriend.

"Oops."

"Uryuu," he moans before flinging him sideways to climb on top and kiss him like a crazy person. Ichigo growls when he is insistently pushed away. "Augh, stop torturing me! It's been more than twenty-four hours since the last time!"

"Poor baby. You've been deprived."

"Shut up, you jerk," Ichigo rumbles between nips to his neck. He pushes a hand into the opening of Uryuu's shorts and chuckles at the gasp he causes. "Don't act like you're not just as horny as me right now."

"Not in my designs, Ichigo. If we get these dirty I'll have to make new ones."

"Which would take all of ten seconds. Just take them off; they're in the way."

"I need to get this done." Scooting out from underneath him, Uryuu stands to change back into his regular clothes. "Your sex drive can wait. But thanks for your input."

He punctuates his final sentence with a chaste peck to Ichigo's scowling mouth.

Before he can get his shirt zipped shut, Ichigo is on him like an amorous octopus. They start to wrestle against each other for the positioning of Uryuu's clothes. Despite his better judgment, Uryuu is too turned on to fight as viciously as he should. Ichigo yanks his shirt off and tosses it away, then he goes for the pants. His hands are rough and demanding where they drag against flesh and fabric alike.

"First you fellate fruit in front of me like some kind of food porn and now you're showing me a continuous striptease," he complains against Uryuu's ear, panting as much as his victim. "You expect me to hold back after seeing you bend over in those tight shorts?"

"I expect you to have some sense of timing, especially when I've already told you I'm on a deadline."

"Fuck your deadline. I want you. Now."

Ichigo dives in for the kill but Uryuu turns his head at the last second and the kiss ricochets off his cheek instead. Smothering his laughter at the distressed sound Ichigo makes, Uryuu pushes him back and retrieves his shirt. When Ichigo moves to make another grab, Uryuu spears him with a stern glare that halts his momentum.

"This may be a new concept for you, but there is such a thing as 'patience', Ichigo. 'Good things come to those who wait'." Putting on his best petulant face, his boyfriend's energy evaporates in resignation. "Now, I have to deliver these outfits to my client. I will be back in time for dinner."

"But, Uryuu—"

"Until then, I expect you to be on your best behavior, and maybe if you're good we can discuss this again later tonight."

"Ugh, fine! But don't be surprised if I tackle you the instant you walk through the door."

* * *

Hours later, Uryuu walks through the door calling out the usual greeting. He barely manages to get his shoes off before Ichigo is tackling him to the floor. A spontaneous wrestling match ensues. They fight for the upper hand and, having done this many times before, it easily translates into a type of foreplay. Uryuu does his best to keep the focus on victory or defeat but then Ichigo allows himself to be pinned so he can lean up to kiss him.

Suddenly their athletic match transforms into yet another make-out session.

By now, the only thing keeping Uryuu on the path of revenge is his deeply-ingrained sense of pride. It almost isn't enough to break away from Ichigo's cleverly dexterous tongue; Uryuu is also not used to waiting this long between sessions. Plus, it's rare that Ichigo puts this much concentration and effort into actively seducing Uryuu. But he pulls away with a burst of determination and holds a hand against Ichigo's chest to keep him still.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he growls and rolls to pin Uryuu instead. "I haven't stopped thinking about screwing you since you left this morning. Food can wait! Especially if you're going to eat like you did last night."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. You'll just find some other excuse after dinner. We're doing it now."

"Funny, I don't recall relegating our sexual encounters solely to your discretion."

"Don't start flinging big words around trying to confuse me, either!"

Smirk turning into a 'come-hither' batting of his eyelashes, Uryuu draws him into a kiss if only to shut him up for a minute. While Ichigo is distracted he reaches down and unbuckles his belt to pull it out of its loops. His boyfriend's muffled murmur of approval at this quickly turns into a sputter of surprise as the belt is used to cinch his wrists together.

"Stay like that for a bit, okay?" Uryuu condescendingly requests as he pushes Ichigo off him to stand up, straightening his clothes and retrieving his lost glasses.

"Like hell I will!" Energetic as usual, Ichigo is up like a shot to shove Uryuu over the back of the couch, soon to follow. He locks his bound arms around Uryuu and beams when he huffs in resignation. "That's more like it. If you wanted to play bondage, all you had to do was ask."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Uryuu arches his back to reach behind and unsnap the belt clasp to free him. Ichigo rumbles an approving sound against his neck and pushes at Uryuu's clothes with eager hands. Reluctantly, Uryuu gives up the fight once and for all, but Ichigo doesn't go wild like he expects. He nuzzles against Uryuu's throat and presses warm kisses to the skin, fingers slowing to a loose hold at his sides. When Ichigo lifts his head to lock eyes, Uryuu blinks back in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Uryuu opens his mouth to quip the snarky response that deserves, but Ichigo continues before he can. "I know why you've been torturing me all weekend."

"Don't be so dramatic, I wasn't tor—"

"I'm sorry." Uryuu's mouth falls open on its own this time. Ichigo nods in emphasis. "I know it's not that big of a deal but I was selfish and after everything you do for me, that wasn't fair. I really do want to make it up to you, Uryuu. Whatever you want."

He considers that for a long moment and Ichigo patiently awaits the verdict. Uryuu can tell he's expecting something mildly unpleasant. The last time they had a minor spat like this he had Ichigo clean the bathroom for a month, but Uryuu has a better idea. A devious smirk curls across his face and Ichigo winces in apprehension.

"No TV for a week."

"Huh?"

"Every time you get bored enough to watch a show, you have to come find me and help with whatever I'm working on."

"What if you're not working on anything?" At that, Uryuu stays silent and just smiles. Ichigo grins back after a moment, grasping the implication. He kisses Uryuu around a fit of chuckles. "That's not much of a punishment, Uryuu. You're losing your touch."

"Shut up and pretend you want to watch TV, Ichigo," he laughs back.

" _Absolutely_."


End file.
